


Sparring

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Battle for Dominance, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2017, Oral Sex, SMUTCATION, Sparring, Stripping, Teasing, Vanilla, strip sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Korra and Asami are sparring. Asami comes up with an entertaining way to raise the stakes.





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> A story that didn't get posted in time for Korrasami week. Also part of Smutcation. :D
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr @raedmagdon

Asami fights like water.   
  
That’s the best comparison Korra can come up with as the two of them circle across the mat, taking each other’s measure. Asami is fluid, always shifting—surging at the right moments, then retreating to gather her strength like a wave pulling back from the beach. She is murky and hard to read, and it takes most of what Korra has to try and predict her strikes.   
  
She isn’t always successful.   
  
Asami comes at her from the left with an open-palmed strike, only to divert at the last moment and aim a sweeping kick at Korra’s legs. Korra dodges, but only barely. She stumbles for just one step to regain her balance, and that’s the only opening Asami needs. She catches Korra’s shoulder hard, then backs away.   
  
Korra knows she got off easy. Asami’s a nonbender. That means she fights to disable as quickly as possible, or even kill. Not by choice, but because she has to. Sometimes her only defense against powerful benders is to strike first, and strike hard. She can break bones with those hands, and Korra has seen her do it.   
  
But this time, Asami isn’t fighting for her life. It’s just a friendly sparring match, and when Korra recovers, she sees that Asami is grinning at her. “Got you,” she says, with just a little bit of smugness.   
  
Korra grins back, narrowing her eyes and entering an earthbending stance. She’s not allowed to use bending for this match, but that doesn’t mean all her training is irrelevant. “Again,” she says, crooking the tips of her fingers in a come-hither motion.   
  
“Okay,” Asami laughs. She brushes a stray strand of hair off her forehead, then assumes her own stance. “You know, it’s kind of sexy that my wife wants me to kick her ass.”   
  
Korra chuckles, only to realize there’s a black and maroon shaped blur coming at her. She braces herself in time, blocking a flurry of blows with her forearms in an effort to keep her ground. She tries to get in a punch of her own, but Asami dances out of reach before it lands.   
  
“No fair,” Korra pants. “You’re distracting me.”   
  
Asami doesn’t feel guilty about it. “No, I’m not,” she says, bouncing on her toes. “You’re just distracted.”   
  
“Yes, you are.”   
  
“No, I’m not.”   
  
“Yes—”   
  
Asami darts in again, and this time, Korra isn’t quite ready for her. She takes a kick to the side of her knee, one she knows Asami had to have pulled at the last second to avoid injuring her. Still, it’s enough to drop one of her legs to the mat.   
  
“No, I’m not,” Asami says. “If I was trying to distract you, you’d know.”   
  
Korra picks herself up, giving her leg a testing flex. Everything seems to be okay. “Oh, really?”   
  
“Yeah, really.”   
  
Korra tries to think of a snappy comeback, but before she can, Asami pulls yet another unexpected move. She strips off her shirt in one smooth motion, tossing it away from the mat. Korra nearly chokes on her own tongue. Even though she’s seen Asami’s breasts hundreds of times before, and they’re still clothed in a sports bra, she can’t help but stare. The valley of Asami’s cleavage is mouthwatering, and that’s not even counting her stomach—firm with muscle from years of dedicated training, but still coated with a layer of feminine softness.   
  
“See?” Asami drawls, snapping Korra out of her haze. “That’s how you distract someone.”   
  
Korra shakes herself, then falls back into position. “Come at me again.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yeah. Come at me. If I land a good hit first, you lose the bra.”   
  
Asami pretends to consider the offer, even though Korra already knows she’ll say yes. “What happens if I hit you again?”   
  
Korra’s ready with an answer right away. “I’ll take off my shirt.”   
  
That gets Asami’s attention. “Are we strip-sparring?”   
  
“I guess we are.”   
  
“Okay.” She melts back into a fighting stance. “I’m going to enjoy seeing you completely naked while I’ve still got most of my clothes on.”   
  
“Not gonna happen,” Korra says. “But if it does… I think that’s still a win for me.”   
  
This time, she goes in first. She strikes fast and hard, pushing Asami’s limits, forcing her to put up her guard. Asami tries her usual tactics, shifting out of Korra’s reach, but Korra is determined. She keeps up the pressure, refusing to let Asami switch to offense. Asami might be water, but she fights like fire, despite her Water Tribe heritage. And she really wants to see Asami’s bra come off.   
  
Eventually, she lands a hit. Asami misjudges her distance, just for a single step, but it’s enough for Korra to catch her side. The blow doesn’t phase her for long, but Asami stops and holds up a hand. “Okay, I’ll give you that one.” Then, with a smirk, she added, “Maybe all I needed to do to get more of a challenge out of you was offer a bribe.”   
  
“The bra,” Korra says. “Off.”   
  
Asami sighs, pulling the elastic sports bra up and over her head. Her breasts bounce free, and Korra’s eyes lock straight on them. They’re just a little flushed from being contained so tightly, and her light brown nipples crinkle against the cool air. Just looking is enough to send a sharp stab of want between Korra’s legs. Win or lose, when she does take off her shorts and underwear, she’s certain there will be a wet spot in the middle.   
  
“Ready?” Asami asks once she’s tossed the bra away.   
  
Korra nods. “I think I’m about to hit a hot streak.”   
  
“One hit doesn’t count as a streak.”   
  
“Yeah, but two does.”   
  
They both rush in at the same time, trading blows back and forth. It’s an all-out brawl, no holds barred. They trade blows back and forth, moving in constant circles, using the entire mat to try and gain some advantage. Asami kicks at her midsection, but Korra twists sideways and returns with a hard punch. It misses by less than an inch. Luckily, she recovers in time to avoid Asami’s followup.   
  
Korra knows she should be focusing on the fight, but other thoughts have started creeping into her brain. Just shorts and panties left. Two more hits, and she’ll be naked. And then—   
  
“Ow!”   
  
Asami lands a blow right in her gut, and Korra feels most of the breath leave her lungs. She stays standing, but it takes a moment for the shock to wear off.   
  
“Shirt, please,” Asami says, holding out her hand expectantly.   
  
“Fine.” Korra prepares to yank her shirt off, then thinks better of it. Maybe I’m not the only one vulnerable to a little friendly distraction. She changes tactics, peeling it up slowly, preening just a bit as Asami’s eyes roam along her abdomen. She knows how much Asami appreciates the muscles there, and she flexes on purpose to see if she can get a reaction.   
  
She isn’t disappointed. Asami lets a soft gasp escape, and her green eyes swirl a shade darker. Korra finishes removing her shirt, letting it fall to the mat and kicking it aside. “Next round?”   
  
Asami collects herself for a moment before answering. “Yes,” she says, her voice no longer teasing.   
  
The two of them meet in the middle of the mat. Korra strikes first, but not with her fists. Instead, she grabs Asami by the hips and pulls her close, bringing their mouths together in a deep kiss. Asami doesn’t object. She wraps her arms around Korra’s neck, swiping her tongue along Korra’s bottom lip before following up with a gentle nip of her teeth. Korra groans at the brief hint of pain. Asami always knows how to make things hurt just right.   
  
“Call it a draw?” Korra mumbles, sliding her hands down to Asami’s rear.   
  
“Maybe not.” Asami kisses her again, slow and hot and hard, and by the time they break apart, Korra’s left gasping for air. “Maybe I’ll win by making you come first.”   
  
The threat, the  _ promise _ , makes Korra pulse inside her shorts. “You sound pretty sure of yourself.”   
  
Asami’s fingertips glide down Korra’s back, tugging at her breastband. “I am.”   
  
That’s all Korra needs to hear. She drags Asami down onto the mat and stretches out on top of her, only pausing to let Asami remove her breastband. They get distracted before they can do anything about their shorts, but Korra doesn’t let that stop her. She slides her knee between Asami’s thighs and pushes up, applying enough pressure to earn a sweet moan.   
  
Asami doesn’t let her keep the upper hand for long. She flips their positions, rolling Korra onto her back and kissing feverishly down her neck. Her mouth burns on the way down, and Korra bucks instinctively against Asami’s stomach. “Not fair,” she grunts as Asami places a strategic bite above her breast, sucking hard at the vulnerable flesh.   
  
“Yes fair,” Asami mutters against her chest. “No holds barred.” She wraps her lips around the peak of Korra’s breast, and Korra reaches down to grasp her hair, unsure whether to push her away or hold her in place. The slow, hungry swirls of Asami’s tongue threaten to set Korra’s entire body aflame, but she isn’t ready to tap out yet. She slides her hand down Asami’s belly, dipping beneath her shorts and underwear in search of her target.   
  
It’s not hard to find. Asami’s a dripping mess under the rest of her clothes, and her clit is too swollen and slippery to miss. Korra slides two fingers on either side of the shaft, and Asami whimpers around her nipple, faltering for just a moment. Before she can recover, Korra presses her advantage. She rubs with short, rough strokes, knowing Asami’s more than ready for the intensity.   
  
“Korra…” Asami unlatches from Korra’s breast, panting and rolling her hips. Korra takes that as a direct hit, but she won’t be satisfied until she gets a knockout. She leaves Asami’s clit twitching and unsatisfied against the sticky fabric of her panties, moving down to brush her entrance instead.   
  
Asami stiffens on top of her. She spreads her legs wider, and it’s Korra’s turn to groan as the tips of her fingers slide in with barely any pressure. She sinks forward with one, then two, savoring the way Asami’s hot walls clench around her each time she moves.   
  
“Now who’s being unfair?” Asami asks in a strained voice, angling her pelvis to rub herself more firmly against the heel of Korra’s hand.   
  
Korra adjusts too, making sure to keep firm contact with Asami’s clit. “You said no holds barred.” She waits, knowing she’s already won, but she still wants to hear Asami admit it.   
  
She doesn’t have to wait long. “Fuck me,” Asami says, rocking her hips forward to try and start a rhythm.   
  
“Whenever you want me to, sweetheart.”   
  
Korra curls her fingers forward, searching for the spot she knows from experience will make Asami see stars the fastest. She can feel it pressing out to meet her, but even if it hadn’t been so swollen, Asami’s yelp would have told her she’d hit her target. More wetness drips onto her hand, leaking out from around her fingertips.   
  
Asami moans with each thrust, jogging her hips to try and pick up the pace. “Korra, harder— _ ohh… _ ”   
  
Korra is all too happy to oblige. She puts the full force of her arm into it, pushing as deep as she can and hooking down with each outward stroke. She can tell it won’t take much more—Asami’s already shivering around her, and the flush creeping down her chest is a dead giveaway. One more push, and she’ll be able to claim victory.   
  
She knows exactly what that push will be when she notices the urgent sway of Asami’s breasts. The peaks are hard and straining, and that’s all the incentive Korra needs to crunch her abdominal muscles and lift far enough off the mat to reach them with her mouth.   
  
The moment she draws one past her lips, Asami goes rigid. Her muscles squeeze impossibly tight, then start to ripple, pushing out a flood of wetness with each silky pulse. Korra doesn’t let the contractions stop her. She continues thrusting, lashing Asami’s nipple and tugging at it with the edges of her teeth. That makes Asami shout to the ceiling, and the noise echoes around the gymnasium—along with several repetitions of Korra’s name.   
  
Once Asami hits her climax, Korra takes a while to relish her victory. She keeps Asami coming as long as she can, using every trick she knows to extend the moment. She ups the pressure against Asami’s front wall, making sure to keep the base of her hand right against Asami’s clit. She can feel it against her palm, twitching each time she pulls with her mouth. She sucks harder, laving Asami’s nipple over and over again with her tongue.   
  
Eventually, though, despite all of Korra’s efforts, Asami begins to come down from her high. She stops rocking into Korra’s hand and exhales, letting her chin fall forward against her chest. Despite some loose strands of hair falling in front of her face, Korra can see she’s smiling.   
  
“So, does this mean I win?” Korra asks.   
  
Asami takes a moment to catch her breath. “It means my plan worked.”   
  
“Wait, what?”   
  
“My plan to rile you up,” Asami says. “Why do you think I made it into a competition in the first place?”   
  
Korra can’t help laughing, even if it’s at herself. “You sly little fire ferret. Am I really that easy to manipulate?”   
  
“Not usually.” Asami leans forward, placing a kiss on Korra’s forehead. “But I know which buttons to push.”   
  
“You sure do.” Korra withdraws her fingers from Asami’s warmth, but only to take one of Asami’s hands and guide it beneath her own shorts. “So… why don’t you push some of them right now?”   
  
Asami strokes between Korra’s sensitive lips, searching for the bud of her clit. “Why not? After that workout, I think you’ve earned a good warm-down.”


End file.
